


Full of Surprises

by tigragrece



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series, Haru wo Daiteita | Embracing Love
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mention of sex, Not Beta Read, celebration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 05:45:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11822460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Summary: When Iwaki & Katou learn they can be legally married in Japan. Iwaki knew who did help for that could be possible. Finally Katou meet one friend of Iwaki.





	Full of Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry about all the fault, but i’m not English, i’m French… I'm Working about all my fault and gramar. If you find some typos or some error, please tell me i will try to fix this. I'm not looking for a beta, sorry.

Iwaki and Katou were watching News at TV when they heard "The Gay Marriage is authorised in Japan"

They were very surprised, because now they are really great, they Will not have problem if one of them and sick or go at the hospital.

The were happy, and smiled to Each other and also kissing

"We should register, Iwaki San"

"Yeah , We Can also finally wear Wedding Rings"

They Kiss.

Iwaki knew who have Made this change it's was Asami, he is one interesting Guy that was part who helped him for be the owner of the society and helped him to Deal with the History.

They know Each other since a while, they were Friends.

They were invited by Asami and also his lover Akihito to one of his Restaurant.

"I didn't know it's was one of your restaurant ?"

"You know i have lots of stuff now "

"You know Each other ?" Say Akihito

"Yeah since a long time, he have helped me for some stuff"

"You didn't Tell me ?" Say Katou

"Because it's part of my past and also i have talked to you about the help i had for the society"

"Oh yes it's true"

"Thanks again by the way"

"No problem"

They eat all the fourth together, then at one moment Iwaki ask "I Guess you are part of the fact of the Marriage in Japan ?"

"When you have told me that you were married in States But not legal here, i wanted to do something for help you and also me"

"You ?" Ask Akihito

"Yes me" he Kiss Akihito

 "In fact i wanted to help you Kyosuke because i really admire that you are both together since a long Time and so in love, and i want to have this too with Akihito"

"What do you want for me ?" Ask Akihito

 "I Said i will never let you and i want you forever, so please marry me"

 "Yes, Ryu" they Kiss Each other

 "Congratulations"

 "Let's celebrate that"

They celebrate that then Asami Tell Katou and Iwaki "The other stuff that i would like to know it's If possible that you come to our Marriage, and us Will do the same for you. Maybe also Kyosuke since you are my friend you could be one of my témoin"

 "I accept"

 "And i hope you Will be the same for me"

When Iwaki and Katou leave , Katou was just surprised of all of this

 "It's Just so wonderful that now our Marriage Will be legal"

 "Yeah"

 "I love you, you know that"

 "I know and i love you so Much. And if i show you How Much i love you" say Iwaki

 "You want..."

 "Yes"

 "So let's Go home"

When they arrive at home Iwaki and Katou Made love.

At the aide of Asami and Akihito, "I can't believe i will be married to you, and the fact that Two big Stars in Japan Will be here too. And that you are Friends with."

 "I'm full of surprise"

 "Yes, you were sincere all this time ?"

 "Even If i'm possessive sometimes brutal but i want you forever, that you are mine"

 "Asami..."

 "Call me sometimes Ryu.."

 "I love you"

"I know that and i love you too"

They spend the whole night in bed, where Akihito is sore but hé doesn't care since he will be married soon.

Some months later both couples are married.


End file.
